The present invention refers to an automatic dispenser for ice-cream cakes and like.
At present the sale of ice-cream cakes foresees the preservation of the ice-cream cakes in a packet corresponding to the single portion and the sale of such a packet to the customer requiring it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,791 describes an automatic dispenser of spherical-shaped prepackaged ice-creams, inserted into a package inside which the scooped ice-creams are aligned. The packages are supported on an endless belt conveyor which disposes each package in front of an ejecting mechanism which gets out from it one-by-one the scooped ice-cream and discharges outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,750 describes an automatic dispenser for ice-cream comprising a scoop mechanism supported on a structure which is solely vertically movable with respect to an underlying turntable. A plurality of mechanisms is provided to take ice-cream from a bulk ice-cream supply disposed on the turntable and to transport the scoped ice-cream to an empty cone placed on a cone support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,110 describes an automatic machine for dispensing ice-cream cones and comprising a plurality of storage tanks and extrusion tanks from which the ice-cream is discharged and cut off with wire loops and placed on a cone to be transferred outwardly.
An aim of the invention is to realize an automatic dispenser for predivided ice-cream cakes and the like.
This and further aims which will be apparent from the following description are attained according to the invention through an automatic dispenser for ice-cream cakes and the like as disclosed in claim 1.